


Father's Day for the Tomlinsonson (Daddy Kink) ~ Larry

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Eleanor Calder - Freeform, Fingering, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hazza, Kink, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Love, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, Zayn Malik - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis makes love to his son Harry as the younger boy craves Louis' touch.</p><p> </p><p>It so happens that it is Louis' 10th Father's day, meaning that Harry Tomlinson, his precious bundle of gold is ten years and spending the day with his father.</p><p> </p><p>However a breakfast and a movie later, things begin to get heated and the two boys get themselves into their favourite past times which they barely have had time to do due to Eleanor being at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day for the Tomlinsonson (Daddy Kink) ~ Larry

                It was Louis' 10th Father's Day. Yes, he's been a dad for ten years and a perfect, warm, loving dad at that. Well let's just say, his relationship with his son wasn't exactly explanatory. When Harry was born, Louis had instantly fallen in love with the green eyed angel whom he was so proud to call as his son. Eleanor wasn't exactly happy to be pregnant at 19 and have a so called child who was receiving more attention from Louis than she was. She had been so adamant on getting an abortion until Louis had made love to her or at least that's what she thought, so she'd completely forget about their unborn child.

 

         As the years had dragged on, Louis learnt everything there was to know as a father, he treasured every moment he had with Harry, the times when he'd change Harry's diapers, feed him in the early hours of the morn, sing him to sleep... Louis watched Harry crawl, then take his first steps, he heard Harry's first words which happened to be _dahde_ , he was there during Harry's first day in the nursery, he cried when Harry had made him a paper necklace of hearts for his sixth Father's Day. Louis was there all along and loved every moment of it, every moment he had with his precious angel.

 

        Where was Eleanor? She had never been present throughout the course of any of the events in Harry's life, not even when Louis had recorded everything in Harry's baby book. She claimed to be spending time with her friends or pursuing her career as a model.

 

         And along the way Louis had begun to question his love for his son. He'd be sexually attracted to Harry in a way. Their kisses meant more to Louis, their _I love yous_ meant more than just a father-son thing. But it was wrong, it was wrong for Louis to feel this way towards his son. He felt disgusted with himself.

 

         That was until one night, four year old Harry Tomlinson found his father a moaning mess on the bed, writhing above the sheets, his naked body sweating profusely as his hand worked at his throbbing member. Of course Harry didn’t understand what was going on and at first he thought that his daddy was hurt and his eyes began to well in tears as he cautiously approached the bed and stuttered a " _d-daddy?"_

 

           Louis' eyes had gone wide and he gasped, scooting backwards until his back hit the bed post. "Why are you here angel?", he had asked. "Are you okay?", Harry had asked him, "I couldn’t sleep."

 

           "Of course I'm okay", Louis had chuckled before gasping as he felt a small, soft hand take a hold of his member. The feeling of pure ecstasy coursed through his body as Harry examined it, his tiny fingers prodding about and squeezing once in a while.  Louis could no longer take it when Harry finally asked, "Does this hurt daddy?"

 

 "A bit love but you're making it better"

 

 "How so?"

 

               And Louis squeezed his eyes as he explained to his four year old son how to make him feel better. After everything was calm, Harry had climbed into bed and snuggled close to Louis saying he had really liked what he had tasted and that’s when Louis had thought _fuck it_ to law and logic, he'd spend time with his son this way if he liked it.

 

         The next time they had an intimate moment was when Harry was eight and had not stopped asking Louis to make him feel good and about the guys he had seen in Louis laptop. How could Louis deny his angel?

 

       Louis was jolted awake by two hands gripping onto his shoulders.

 

 

"Daddy wake up"

 

         Louis grunted and turned around, burying his face in the pillow to hide from the rays of the sun, peeking through the curtains.

 

 

"Come on daddy, its Father's Day", Harry whined, slumping his body onto Louis'

 

 

"Good morning Hazza but I really can’t be bothered with this so called Father's day", Louis mumbled into the pillow.

 

 

"For me?", Harry pouted, "Please? I made something for you."

 

          Louis' heart melted as Harry begged, "Alright, alright I’m up, lemme take a shower and we'll have some breakfast."

 

          But as Louis approached the kitchen after his shower, a strong smell of toast and eggs reached his nose. "Hmmmm, what's that I smell?", he questioned sniffing the air.

 

 

"I made breakfast for you daddy", Harry giggled shyly.

 

 

"Awww thank you my angel", Louis smiled, scooping the ten year old into his arms and placing a soft kiss on his lips, "Will you share the breakfast with me?"

 

              Harry nodded his head and was placed on the chair beside Louis as the older of the two, shovelled half of the meal onto another dish.

 

             They ate breakfast in peace before Harry dragged Louis to the couch and set a wrapped box on his lap, demanding him to open it. When Louis carefully unwrapped the kitten embroidered wrapping paper, he was met with a shoe box on which was written the painstakingly heart-warming words

 

 

_Happy Father's day Daddy, I love you like the sun loves the moon that he sets to let her shine at night because you’re my sun daddy. Love Bugaboo xx_

         Louis sniffled as he drew Harry close to him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you more Hazza". Harry smiled at that and beckoned Louis to remove the lid of the shoebox.

 

          Neatly stacked in it were beautiful drawings of Harry and Louis, a handmade card and a necklace made from thick black string and Harry's lucky charm, slid through. Harry's fingers reached into the box, taking out the necklace before putting it through Louis' head as Louis sat still.

 

 

 

"Thank you bugaboo", Louis smiled peppering his son with kisses, "It’s all so lovely. Why isn’t mummy in the pictures?"

 

 

 

"I don’t like mummy daddy", Harry scrunched his nose, "Besides you only make love to me."

 

 

"Yeah I do", Louis smiled, "Do you want to watch a movie?"

 

 

               Harry nodded his head and skipped over to the shelf where all their DVDs were stacked. Louis carefully placed the box on the coffee table after going through the flawless drawings and tucked the necklace inside his shirt before resting against the cushions. He didn’t mind that Eleanor wasn’t at home, he didn’t even care where she was, Harry was here and that was all that mattered.

 

            Harry put _Peter Pan_ to play and snuggled against Louis under the blankets to watch, enjoying the day so far, but something else was lingering at the back of the curly headed boy's mind.

 

           When the movie had finished, Harry turned around to look at Louis only to find him passed out. Smiling evilly to himself, he sat up, straddling Louis' hips as he peppered Louis' face with kisses before smacking a big, wet sloppy kiss on the lips which woke Louis from his slumber.

 

          However Louis was smiling at Harry's handiwork and gripped his waist, going in for another kiss. Harry licked Louis' bottom lip asking for entrance to which Louis gladly gave permission. His small tongue bumped against Louis' as it circled the entirety of Louis' warm mouth, exploring every nook and crevice before sucking on his tongue. Louis moaned against their fighting tongues as he stood up, deciding to take it to their bedroom, in case Eleanor decided to show up and be the cock blocker.

 

 

 

"Daddy, off", Harry mouthed against their heated kiss as his fingers fumbled with Louis' t-shirt. Louis smiled against Harry's protruding tongue, "Desperate". Harry whined at that as he bit Louis' lower lip, causing the older man to moan.

 

           When the back of Louis' knees hit the bed post, he turned around and laid Harry on the soft mattress, briefly breaking the kiss to take off his t-shirt followed by Harry's. Harry's legs were quick to wrap around Louis' waist as soon as the blue eyes man attached his swollen lips to Harry's plump ones. They were growing out of breath with each bite, lick and suck but Harry was insistent, he wanted to feel Louis' warm mouth against his, his soft tongue dancing with his in pure bliss. It had been awhile since Louis had given him some real attention because his mummy had been home a lot quite lately and the two boys had barely found any time for themselves.

 

         Louis' fingers carded through Harry's soft curls as their lips worked roughly, their chests heaving in great amounts to discover a supply of oxygen.

 

        Harry pulled back, trying to get his breath back. "D-daddy", he heaved looking into pools of blue, Harry's green ones desperately pleading for pleasure, for love, for the one thing only Louis could give him, the one thing that made them closer to one another.

 

          Louis didn’t need further words to know what Harry was trying to say, his son's eyes were already begging him to do the deed so with one swift movement, he pulled down Harry's shorts along with his kitten boxers. He bent low, parting Harry's thighs as the younger boy squeezed his eyes, waiting for that sense of pleasure to capture him. When he felt the soft, wet object circling his hole, he gulped in a breath of air and bucked his hips , wanting more. Louis worked at it, his tongue moving in and out, in and out in perfect rhythm, knowing every course of action to take that could have his Hazza melting in seconds.

 

 

 

"D-d-daddy!", Harry half screamed, half choked on his words, tugging hard at his father's soft brown hair, causing the grown man to moan in pleasure and the vibrations to set off another stack of feelings through Harry's body. "I want you daddy, please I want you", Harry pleaded, unable to take the teasing anymore.

 

            Louis looked up, his eyes meeting his sons, "Do you want to feel me this time my angel?", he asked, his lips thick and wet from all the work they had done. "Yes daddy", Harry gave Louis a weak smile.

 

 

            Louis let go, as he walked over to the table by the bed and fumbled in the drawers for the bottle of pure liquid, when his fingers found the object, he scooted over to Harry, settling himself in between Harry's thighs and leaning over to attach his lips to the younger one's as Harry's hands flew up to tug at Louis' hair.

 

           Meanwhile Louis consciously coated his fingers in lube as he kept Harry occupied with the kiss. Just as he caught Harry's tongue to suck off, he slipped in a finger, causing his baby to gasp and buck his hips. Harry continued kissing him vigorously, his thrusts meeting in rhythm with Louis'. Louis added in another finger, curling them and scissoring, getting tremendous reactions from the younger boy causing him to feel his hard on pressing against his stomach. "So good baby", he moaned into Harry's mouth, "I'm gonna add one more baby". Harry nodded into the kiss, the fingers on his right hand scraping Louis' back as his body felt the sweet pleasure of ecstasy as his left hand tugged and carded through Louis' feathery hair in the right places.

 

 

 

           The third finger stretched Harry's pretty pink hole causing the younger boy to curse for the first time, sending Louis over the edge. "Fuck daddy", he moaned, thrusting sharply. Louis pulled away from the kiss, his fingers still working, "Filthy mouth Hazza but i love it." Harry grinned sheepishly before kissing Louis' nose. In return Louis pecked his lips.

 

 

 

             Louis pulled out his fingers making Harry whine in protest as his hole clenched around nothingness. The older of the two picked up the bottle of lube again to coat his member but Harry seeing what he was about to do, jumped in, grabbing the bottle. "Let me", he said pressing his lips to Louis'. He poured some of the liquid onto his small hands and smeared it on Louis' throbbing member, teasingly coating it as Louis' threw his head back, biting his lip to hold in his moans. It felt do good. Eleanor had never been so good at this.

 

            When Harry was done, he laid back, parting his legs to show his swollen, bright red hole just like Louis' hard, throbbing, angry red member. Louis lined his member in position to Harry's entrance, his hands gripping those milky white thighs, fingers digging into them, leaving angry red marks.

 

            He gently pushed in, Harry's hole stretching for the size of his head. "Are you okay love?", Louis asked to make sure, his thumb circling Harry's thigh. "Yes daddy", Harry whimpered, his fingers clutching the sheets as he began to push down on Louis' cock.

 

           Ever more gently, Louis eased himself in, pausing to let Harry get used to his size. When Harry opened his teary eyes and gave the signal, Louis slowly began to pull out then push back in as he pulled Harry's legs over his shoulders and began kissing the boy's abdomen sending extra waves of pleasure.

 

           By the time Louis was back to kissing Harry, now in a more passionate form as they made love, his thrusts were in a faster phase, the only sound in the room was the echo of skin slapping against skin.

 

          "I love you my baby boy", Louis moaned as he felt Harry's small hard on against his stomach and instinct made his right hand reach between them to grasp it. Harry was sweating as his chest kept up rapidly with the need for air, his curls stuck to his wet forehead, green eyes gone dark as they portrayed lust and love. Louis was in a similar condition, his torso spilling beads of sweat onto Harry's as he felt the familiar ball of pleasure whirling in his lower abdomen as he thrusted and pumped, kissed and moaned, his cerulean eyes gone into a deeper shade of lustful blue.

 

          "I’m close baby, are you?", Louis gasped, clenching his eyes shut unable to keep them open to watch his ball of sunshine. "Daddy, I’m feeling it", Harry confessed as he too felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach as Louis hand worked faster, pumping him, his thumb flicking over the slit expertly.

 

          "Come with me angel", Louis urged, "You can do it". Harry sent out a throaty choke as it grew closer. "D-daddy", he stuttered to indicate his release as Louis thrusted faster and harder to reach their climax. He sucked at Harry's soft, milky white skin, drawing blood to the surface so he could create a love bite, marking his territory. When he was satisfied by the purple bruise on Harry’s neck, he flicked his tongue to soothe the throbbing bruise, Harry’s moans making him thrust faster.

 

        They both screamed out each other's names as they came, Harry's spluttering onto his stomach between them and Louis letting it out deep within his boy. Harry moaned as he felt himself being filled up. Louis' thrusts became sloppier and Harry's grip on his father's hair loosened as they began to catch their breaths.

 

          Louis pulled out of Harry, cringing as he watched his angel wince. He pulled out some tissues from the box beside them and cleaned Harry up, before placing a soft kiss onto Harry's hole, hoping to soothe the pain. "Stay with me daddy", Harry managed to say as he regained his breathe from their high. "Of course bugaboo", Louis smiled, tossing the wad of tissues into the bin as he scooted over to lay beside Harry, snaking his arms around the small figure as Harry cuddled into him.

 

           "I love you Daddy"! he said, kissing Louis' lips. "I love you more my angel", Louis smiled, kissing back, before pecking his nose, forehead and neck. He felt glad that he had managed to lock the door; they could sleep in peace now.

 

              He watched as his son's eyes fluttered close, his eyelashes brushing against his reddened cheeks, a smile adorned upon his chubby face. How much he loved his precious bundle of joy. He smiled to himself, proud and grateful to have such a special connection with his son, a mutual connection.


End file.
